Worldwide
by nisEtiU17XD
Summary: Hermione and Draco are together and are planning to get married. Everything's going great until the happy couple received a letter that says that Hermione has to go to New Zealand because of her duties as a Healer. Songfic based on the song by BTR. EWE.
1. The Letter

**Hello there! So I recently became a Dramione fan and I have been reading a lot of good fics about the couple so I would like to give it a try. So, I plan on making this a two-shot story and will be uploading the new chapter by next week. **

**Summary: Hermione and Draco are together and are planning to get married. Everything's going great until the happy couple received a letter that says that Hermione has to go to New Zealand because of her duties as a Healer. Songfic based on the song by Big Time Rush. Set 5 years after the war. Dramione. Canon pairings. EWE.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or the song.**

**Worldwide**

By: Nisetiu17XD

Draco Malfoy woke up that morning with a smile plastered on his face. He admired as his girlfriend of five years, Hermione Granger, sleep soundly. W ho would have thought that these two would be standing right here, the happiest couple that has come out of Hogwarts?

Back then, they would always bicker and disagree. Draco would always make fun of Hermione because of her blood. But all of that changed when they were in their fifth year. After the rise of the dark lord, Draco refused to side with his father and the rest of the Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy was thankful for this because he himself didn't want this for his son and then Voldemort killed him. Draco then helped the triad to defeat the dark lord.

He never thought that he'd fall in love, especially with Hermione Granger, muggleborn. He always found it attractive whenever she would boss Potter and Weasel around. Whenever she comes out with brilliant plans on how to do this or to do that. He never noticed that she was falling for him, too.

She would never admit it but she did admire him when he showed up in one of their meetings and said that he has plans of joining them. He continued to do unexpected things and she just started having feelings for him. After the war, they finally admitted their feelings for each other and Draco landed a job in the Ministry and Hermione became one of the most sought after healers in the Wizarding Society.

It was their anniversary. Draco was planning on proposing that night. He asked for the Malfoy engagement ring from his mother and she couldn't have been any happier when she learned her son's plan. He had thought of everything. He wants her to have this experience as unforgettable so he wants to do the unexpected. He will propose- the muggle way. He'll take her to dinner in a muggle restaurant, take her to the lake where he had set up a mini picnic, look under the stars and pop the question. And that will be a night that she'll always remember.

"Good morning." She grogilly said. "You know that it's rude to watch other people while they're enjoying their sleep and happy anniversary."

"Good morning to you, too and is it my fault that my girlfriend is so stunning even though she's asleep? Happy anniversary."

"Shut it" and she then kissed him. "Let's go eat breakfast. I'm hungry."

"Draco, honey, could you go get the paper while I set the table?"

He nodded and did what she asked him to do. "Hey, you got a letter from St. Mungo's. I thought that you took a leave of absence? What with the letter?" he asked.

"I don't know. That's rather odd. They never send me letters." She responded with a curios expression.

"Honey that's because they never had to send you letters 'because you're always at the hospital. This is the first time you've been off and I personally think that they could not do their own business without you. You're that good. No, you're _that_ brilliant" he replied smiling and then kissed her lightly. "Hey, have you read this? The headline says: _Harry Potter, Chosen to be The Next Minister of Magic_"

"What? How come you've never heard of this? You work at the ministry." Hermione said while setting the table.

"It seems like the decision's only been made last night. Do you think he'll go for it? I mean, knowing Potter, he'll just stay humble and offer the job to anybody else."

"It seems likely. But I don't know. He really wants to start a family with Gin so maybe he'll reject it. But who knows, anyway?" She said and he just shrugged. "Anyway, where do you plan on taking me tonight?"

"Ah, that's a secret, love. But I promise you that this will be the most memorable night of your existence." He said. "I highly doubt that." She replied and they both laughed.

"Are you going to read your letter?"

"Maybe later after I wash the dishes." She said. "No, it might be important, I'll do the dishes and you go read your letter." He responded.

"This is why I love you." She said and then kissed him. "I know." He said and she playfully smacked his arm.

Hermione was curious about the letter. St. Mungo's never did send her a letter except for that acceptance letter. She went to the living room and carefully removed the red seal on the envelope.

_Dear Healer Granger,_

_Good day!_

_We are sure that you've heard of the issue regarding the shortage of healers in the Wizarding Society in New Zealand. We are pleased to announce that you have been chosen along with some of our incredible staff to go to New Zealand and run a hospital there. You will also be conducting a 3-year teaching program to the healers there so that you could return here and fulfill you tasks. _

_Thank you and we'd love to hear from you soon._

_Regards,_

_Healer Hudson_

_(Chief Healer – St. Mungo's)_

**So if you know the song, you might have noticed that I haven't started yet. So I would like to think of this as a prologue. Review and send in your thoughts!**

**Lots of love, **

**Denise**


	2. Decisions

**Hello there! So I'm ditching the idea of making this a two-shot story so instead, I'll make it three or four. It's really short 'cause I only have two weeks off from college and I really write short chapters. (Sorry about that.) And I would love to hear some ideas from you so you have to review if you want to have a better storyline. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or the song. JK Rowling and BTR does.**

**Worlwide**

By: Nisetiu17XD

After doing the dishes, Draco went to the living room and found his girlfriend. Hermione was shocked. She was just staring at the letter, speechless and emotionless. She doesn't know how to respond. This was unexpected. She had plans. _They _had plans. "What's wrong, love? What did the letter say?" Draco's voice interrupted her train of thoughts.

"I…read this, Draco." Her expression made him nervous. He reluctantly took the letter and started to read it.

"Draco…" she started to speak but Draco waved her off.

"This is great for you, love. Great for your career." He said, smiling. They both know that the smile he had on his face was fake. "I mean, being a Healer is you dream, right? And helping others, too. This is a really great opportunity for you." Hermione started crying and Draco moved towards her to envelope her in his arms. "Shh. Why are you crying? You should be happy. I'll always support you whatever your decision may be."

"Draco, you're killing me with this support thing. It's making me sad. Today's our anniversary and we should be having fun. But instead, this stupid letter came and ruined it. You know what? I don't even wanna go. I can't. I don't want to." She said, burying her face in his chest as Draco fought back the tears that were forming in his eyes. He needed to be strong for her and support her even though this news is breaking his heart as well.

"Love, we still have the rest of the day. You need to think this through." He said, comforting her.

"No, Draco. I have plans. You have plans. We have plans. And I don't want to be away from you for so long. It's in New Zealand. New _frickin' _Zealand! Halfway across the world! I think they can handle it without me. And…"

"And?"

"And I want to be married to you, soon. I love you so much. That's why I can't go." She said and Draco tightened his hold on her.

"You want to be married to me?" He said and she nodded. His tears started to fall upon seeing her response. He released her, dug into his pocket and knelt down. "Very well then, Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

"Y-yes." It came out as a whisper but to Draco, it was the loudest thing that he heard. The ring was a perfect fit on her. He got up and the both smiled.

"You do know that part of my plans for tonight are ruined because of what I did." He said and she shot him a questioning look. He chuckled and answered, "I was planning on proposing tonight."

"And you do know that this only makes my decision a lot easier. I'm not going. I'm getting married."

"What? No. I meant it when I said that I want you to go. It'll kill me to see you go but I just have to suck it up because I know that this will make you happy. You love this job. I don't know if I'm strong enough to let you go. But I do know that we'll get through this."

"Draco, I'll have to think about it. It's our anniversary. We should celebrate. Let's just forget about the letter for a while and enjoy ourselves. I mean, look at us. We're a mess." She said and they both laughed. "I've never seen you cry." She said as she wiped the tears on his face. He did the same thing as well.

"I love you enough to let you see me cry." He responded and they gave each other a soft smile.

HGDMHGDMHGD 

"I'm not even sure that I wanna go tonight." Draco said as Hermione ran her fingers through his hair. "What? And ruin your efforts that you've put in to make this night memorable for me?" she responded.

"Well, your memorable surprise came in early."

"That's it? Come on, Draco. We both know that you can do better. Where's that Slytherin arrogance of yours?"

"Hey I really can do better. That's why we're still on for tonight. I'm too handsome to fail you."

"There it is!" She exclaimed and the both laughed.

HGDMHGDMHGD 

**Review! Thanks for reading and do follow me on twitter denise1717**

**I follow back! :)**

**Lots of love,**

**Denise**


End file.
